You Got It All (The Jets song)
| recorded = 1985 | genre = | length = 4:11 4:22 | label = MCA | writer = Rupert Holmes | producer = | prev_title = Private Number | prev_year = 1986 | next_title = Christmas in My Heart | next_year = 1986 }} "You Got It All" is a song recorded by American band the Jets. It was released in 1986 as the fourth single from their debut studio album The Jets (1985). It was written by Rupert Holmes, most famous for the 1979 hit "Escape (The Piña Colada Song)", and produced by Don Powell (not to be confused with Slade's drummer) and David Rivkin. Holmes wrote it for his 10-year-old daughter Wendy but she never got to hear it become a hit, as prior to its release she died suddenly of an undiagnosed brain tumour. The song features the second youngest member of the group, then-13-year-old Elizabeth Wolfgramm, on lead vocals. "You Got It All" peaked at number three on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 in the US in early 1987. The song also topped the adult contemporary chart for two weeks, and reached number two on the R&B chart, kept from the top spot by "Let's Wait Awhile" by Janet Jackson. It was also featured in the film Jaws: The Revenge as well as 1987 episodes of the daytime soap operas Another World, As the World Turns, Days of Our Lives, and General Hospital. Chart performance Weekly charts Year-end charts Britney Spears version | length = 4:09 | label = Jive | writer = Rupert Holmes | producer = Eric Foster White | misc = }} Background In 1997, Britney Spears started to work on her debut album ...Baby One More Time. After meeting up with producer Eric Foster White in August, the singer become familiar with the original version of "You've Got It All" by the Jets and decided to record a cover of the song. Steve Lunt, Jive's A&R vice president at the time, revealed that when the label's CEO "heard track in the A&R meeting, he said, 'OK, we've got something.' Up until that, it was in doubt." "You Got It All" was originally intended to be released on Spears' debut album as a bonus track, however, it was only released on certain international editions of Oops!... I Did It Again (2000).Oops!... I Did It Again liner notes. Jive Records (2000). Reception A favorable review from CD Universe said, "The Jets' gem 'You've Got It All' shines brightly as ever with Britney's girlish allure. Take note, however, that Britney's not all bubbles—with an obvious influence from Mariah Carey, she glides quite ably through the key changes and delivers octave leaps and vibratos that should melt just about any heart, young or old." Other versions *Filipino pop singer Arnee Hidalgo recorded her version of the song in 2000. *Filipino acoustic band MYMP recorded their version of the song in 2006. Notes References * External links * Category:1985 songs Category:1986 singles Category:The Jets (band) songs Category:Billboard Adult Contemporary number-one singles Category:Songs written by Rupert Holmes Category:Britney Spears songs Category:Jive Records singles Category:MCA Records singles